Charmed rewrite (Seasons 4 & 5)
by Aar160n
Summary: This is a follow up to my charmed rewrite (Seasons 1, 2 &3). in this season the Power of Three turns into The Power of Four. please read and review.
1. Revenge

**Revenge**

**(My season 4 premere)**

**Attic **

Michael is in the attic looking through the book of shadows. The pages flip on there own and Michael hears things. Michael goes over to the door and doesn't see anyone. There is the same noise on the other side of the room.

Max appears behind Michael, "Hello, Michael, long time," Max taunts as Michael turns around.

"You, I thought you…" Michael begins backing away.

"Oh, I was," Max says walking forward as Michael is walking backwards. "Now I am back, or I should say we are back,"

Ralph appears behind Michael and holds him still by grabbing his arms, "What do you want from me?" Michael asks.

Max leans against the wall and looks at Michael "You." He grabs Michael and throws him into a table making a huge noise. Max puts his foot on Michael's chest to keep him pinned down. "And since I am alive the contract is in effect again."

Michael nods, "No, I…" he starts choking as Max puts his foot on Michael's neck.

"Freeze!" Andy yells drawing his gun on the demon intruders. "Hands in the air and step away from the Michael,"

Ralph conjures an athame and is about to throw it when Max stops him. "Don't, we aren't after him." He looks towards Andy and sends a weak blast of energy his way making him hit the wall.

Prue walks in at that moment "Andy," She says.

She is about to swing her arm but Max puts his foot harder on Michael's neck "I wouldn't do that if I were you, I mean unless you want your cousin to die,"

"Prue," Michael manages to get out. He pushes the foot away and knocks Max down. "Leo," He says.

"We'll be back. Count on it," Max warns before flaming he and Ralph out.

"You okay?" Prue asks.

"Yeah, for now I guess," Michael answers. "He's after me again," Michael realizes.

"Calm down hunny its ok," Prue says.

"He'll kill me, he'll kill Zeke, Jake, Rosaline, even you guys." Michael explains. "You cant let him do this,"

Prue turns to Andy and says "What do we do?"

**Opening Credits**

**Manor**

Michael, Prue and Andy are still in the attic picking up the mess. "I don't understand what they want from me," Michael says

"The son of a bitch is taunting poor Michael," Andy informs Prue.

"Didn't they get vanquished though?" Prue says looking towards Michael.

"I thought so too, although there is a rumor in the underworld about a demon casting an evil spell to bring back people." Michael explains.

"So when Ralph and Max were brought back…" Andy starts.

"The contract agreement came back too," Michael finishes.

An invisible demon, Andres' brother, another spirit of rage, that Max hired holds his hand out towards Piper and she suddenly gets enraged. "You never should have signed the stupid thing anyway," Piper scolds.

"Sorry, it's not like I had a choice," Michael argues.

"Well maybe if you weren't taken by demons every other month then you wouldn't be in this position now would you?" Piper rants on.

Michael looks to the ground as if he was about to cry, "No, I wouldn't," He admits.

Andy looks up from the book of Shadows, "Piper, easy," He warns.

Michael looks up to her and says "What is your problem?"

"You are!" She yells "Thinking you're so cool that you're a demon and a witch, well, let me tell you something, you're only as powerful as any other ordinary witch in the world."

"Why are you being so mean?" Michael asks her with a complaining tone.

"Because you're always in danger, Michael, just like before," Piper says.

"Easy Piper, that's our cousin," Prue scolds her.

"No, look, I am tired of battling demons, even the ones that go after you, I mean cant the Charmed Ones get a day off around here?" She rambles "And I am tired of you making my sister worry about you when she's pregnant, I mean come on," she yells leaving the attic.

"You don't have to worry about that much longer because I am going to be living with Zeke after all of this," Michael yells.

"Mikey…" Prue tries.

"Don't half of what she said was true," He says storming off out the attic door.

**Old abandoned place**

Max and Ralph flame in, "We weren't after the mortal," Max says. "We are after Gonzalez, we need him to make the plan work, the only way to alter history and become rules of the underworld and the human world."

"But how…" Ralph starts to ask.

Max holds up a piece of paper "By making him cast this spell to turn ahead in time."

"How do we get him?" Ralph asks.

"Leave that to me," Max says flaming out.

**Manor**

Michael is looking at the book of shadows and he is looking at the page about Max and Ralph. "High level demon," he reads aloud. "Ancient prophecies tell he is un-vanquishable and can only be destroyed by his weaknesses or the chosen one…"

_Mikey, we are leaving for a little bit we will be back soon,_ Prue informs him telepathically.

Michael reads on from the book, the phone downstairs rings and startles Michael. He flames down stairs, unaware of Max being in the house, the machine comes on, "Mikey, where are you?" Zeke's voice says.

Michael puts his hands to his face "Oh, I forgot about setting up for homecoming," He says to himself.

Zeke carries on, "Well, call back when you can, I got to go," the machine saves the message and Michael picks up the phone to call Zeke back, "Hello?" Zeke says.

"Yeah, hey man, sorry, I'll be there as soon as possible," Michael says looking for the homecoming banner to take with him. "Whoa!" Michael screams as he sees Max standing behind him, he drops the phone too.

"I'm back," Max says forming an energy ball, he throws it.

Michael jumps out of the way and the energy ball hits the basement door. He runs out to the dining room.

Max forms another energy ball, a little more powerful than the one before, and throws it. Michael flames out of the way and the energy ball hits the homecoming banner. Michael flames back in, "Do you have any idea how mad my best friend is going to be?" Michael says throwing his own energy ball at Max who flames out.

Michael goes back into the kitchen to get back to Zeke, he picks up the phone, but Max flames in and grabs him from behind, he grabs a knife from the counter and puts it up to Michael's throat.

There is a swirl of blue and white lights as Rosaline orbs in, "Mikey, we have to go help Zeke…" She pauses upon seeing Max.

Max looks at her "I don't want to hurt you, girl," He says, "Get out of here," He commands.

"It's Rosaline not girl, and you aren't my father so why don't you command someone who actually gives a damn," Rosaline retorts to him.

Max throws Michael to the floor and flames out, "Okay, attic now," Michael says as he climbs the stairs.

Rosaline sees Max flame back in with Ralph, "Mikey," She cries.

He goes back down, "No," Michael yells. Michael runs towards them and uses Phoebe's levitation power to levitate and knock them to the floor, "Rosaline, get out of here," Michael says.

"Mikey, watch out," Rosaline says as an energy ball hits him from behind and he is thrown into the table.

"Ow!" Michael says.

Max walks over to him to keep him pinned down by putting his foot on Michael's chest, "I'll kill her," Max threatens.

Max nods towards Ralph, who conjures an athame, "No…" Michael yells, as Ralph throws the athame Michael throws his hand out "To where ever Prue and Andy are," He says and Rosaline is engulfed in a bright flame and is gone.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Now he's ours." Max says to Ralph. He leans down and whispers "We'll find her, we'll find all the people you care about, and we'll kill them,"

"Please, what do you want form me?" Michael asks him.

"You," Max says. "Your powers and…" Max says with a kind of grin "Your life," Max grabs Michael and Ralph and they flame out.

**Old abandoned building**

Michael, Max and Ralph flame in, "Move and your dead, understand?" Max says to Michael, who nods in fear. He turns to Ralph, "Watch him, don't screw this up," He says before flaming out.

**P3**

Prue and Andy are walking around in the parking lot of P3, "I'm worried about Mikey he hasn't checked in yet," Prue says looking at Andy.

Andy looks at her and says "It's been ten minutes since he last checked in,"

"Ok, so I'm worried about him," Prue says. "There is a demon after him, I just want him to be safe," Prue explains. "And after Piper's little temper tantrum towards him this morning,"

"Mikey can handle himself," Andy says stopping his train of thought upon remembering something "Didn't you say Michael and Zeke faced this demon before?"

"Yeah, when I was under the empathic curse, Why?" Prue asks.

"Because Mikey told me something about the book of shadows opening to the demon, every time he tries to read about the current situation," Andy explains.

There is an orange glow beside Andy and Prue as Rosaline appears, "Rosaline what are you doing here sweetie?" Prue asks her as she becomes corporeal.

"Mikey, he…he…flamed me here…" She says almost in tears and out of breath.

"Where is he?" Andy asks her starting to get worried.

"At the manor, some demons attacked and he saved me," Rosaline explains.

Prue and Andy look at each other, "Okay, here's what we'll do. Andy you call Piper and Phoebe tell them to meet me at the Manor, Rosaline and I will go and help Mikey," Andy nods in agreement and Rosaline orbs out with Prue.

Andy grabs his phone and dials Piper's cell phone number, "Hey, Piper, Mikey was attacked at home and Prue wants you to meet her there,"

_Oh my god, ok on our way,_

"Ok," Andy says getting in the car and speeding off to the house.

**Manor **

Bright white and blue orbs light up the manor as Rosaline and Prue orb in and become corporeal. "Mikey," Prue calls out. No answer. "Mikey," She tries again. "Leo!" She yells.

Leo orbs in, "What's going on?" He asks. He looks around and sees a messed up house, "What happened in here?"

"That's what we want to know," Prue says.

The front door opens and Piper and Phoebe walk in, "Prue, what's going on Andy said Mikey was attacked," Piper rants on.

"Worse, Mikey is missing," Prue says. Prue suddenly realizes something, "Oh, god, go get Zeke hurry," she demands and he orbs out. She turns to Rosaline and says "We have to go warn Jared, he has to know Mikey is missing,"

"Ok, then I will go tell him," Rosaline says.

"I am going with you," Prue says. "Be sure to freeze the demons if they come for Zeke," Prue says to Piper who nods.

Rosaline and Prue orb out.

**Underworld **

Prue and Rosaline orb in and start looking around, "Ugh, being down here scares me," Rosaline says.

"It's okay sweetie," Prue says to her. "Where's Jared's chambers at?"

"This way," Rosaline says leading Prue to Jared's area.

**Manor**

Andy bursts through the door as Leo orbs back into the house with Jake and Zeke. Not a minute sooner Max flames in. "Thanks for bringing the target for me," Max says walking towards Zeke.

"No," Piper says throwing her hands out and freezing Max, Leo and Jake. "Ok, Prue better get back soon,"

**Underworld**

Demons are all around Prue and Rosaline, "Master Jared wishes not to be disturbed, leave," a guard says. The demon forms an energy ball.

Prue pulls Rosaline behind her as the guard throws the energy ball and she sends it back to him with a wave of her hand. She grabs Rosaline's hand and they are engulfed in a pink light and disappear.

They reappear beside Jared in his chambers, "Sorry to interrupt," Prue says, "We need to talk, it's about Michael,"

Jared turns to his demons, "Leave us," He says and they all shimmer and flame out. "What's wrong?"

"Some demons attacked him, Max and Ralph I believe," Prue says.

Jared's eyes widen, "M-max a-and Ralph?"

"Yes and we were hoping you would know who they were," Rosaline says.

"They are very powerful demons," Jared explains "The prophecy says that only the Chosen One can vanquish them,"

"And who is that?" Prue asks.

"No one knows," Jared says "It's been hidden even from us,"

"Well, Mikey tried to vanquish them and he did but they came back," Prue tells him, "Unless, they were never really vanquished…" She realizes,

"They wouldn't have been, that's why they were exiled a long time ago," Jared says. "Is Mikey all right?"

As Prue is about to speak she disappears in pink light.

"Let's go," Jared says grabbing Rosaline and flaming them out.

**Old abandoned place**

Ralph is staring at Michael, Michael is staring at Ralph, "He should be back by now," Ralph says.

"Well, he's not." Michael says.

"He will be," Ralph says.

"Why do you guys need me?" Michael asks

"To get us back to the underworld," Ralph says.

"Why?" Michael asks.

"To destroy you, your father, and the Source," Ralph explains. Michael squints his eyes, very much like Prue does, _it's the only way to alter history, and rule the world. _Ralph thinks in his mind. "Why are you staring at me?" Ralph asks. Michael doesn't answer but blink his eyes and Ralph flies back into the shelf, as Michael uses Prue's power.

**Manor**

Max, Jake and Leo are still frozen, Piper didn't want to take the chance of unfreezing Max. "I wonder what's taking Prue so long." Piper says to Phoebe.

"Well, whatever it is we are facing, we have potions, spells, amulets, we are ready for this battle," Phoebe says.

"Phoebe, I don't want what I said to Michael earlier to be the last thing I ever said to him. I mean I don't even know what came over me. I don't think he'll forgive me, I literally ran out on him in his time of need." Piper explains.

"Piper, we can worry about all that later, right now we need to focus on Mikey," Phoebe says grabbing Pipers hand and as she touches Piper, Phoebe suddenly has a premonition.

_Premonition_

_There is a set of crystals on the floor Michael has one is his hand, Max flames in, Michael drops the crystal and a cage forms. _

_End of premonition_

"I think I just had a vision," Phoebe says aloud.

"About," Piper asks

"Mikey, I'm going to go scry for him," Phoebe says as Max, Leo and Jake unfreeze.

"Where is he?" Max asks, "Where's the other target?" He practically screams.

Prue teleports in at that moment, she sees Max standing there next to Jake, she swings her arm and sends him harshly into the wall. "Not my cousins friends," Prue taunts to Max.

"You cant do anything to me," Max says. "You cant vanquish me, not without the chosen one, I can keep haunting him for eternity until he finally gives me what I want,"

"And what might that be?" Prue asks him her eyes never leaving his.

"You'll see soon enough," Max says before grabbing Zeke, who was by Piper's side and flaming out.

"We have got to find them, Mikey would never forgive us if we let anything happen to Zeke," Prue says running up the stairs.

**Abandoned place **

Max and Zeke flame in and he throws Zeke to the ground, Max waves his hands and there is a shield on the window and doors, "No escaping this time, only I have to power to get you out of here," Max says "I'll be back," He flames out

Zeke looks like he is about to do something he'd regret, "I cannot believe this," Zeke says. "I cannot believe that we are in this position again,"

"Look, man, I'm sorry, I didn't even…" Michael tries to say but is interrupted.

"I don't care anymore, everything that I try to do ends up ruined or destroyed by you and your family," Zeke rants.

"I'm sorry," Michael apologizes.

"Stop, you always say that and you always get me involved, just stop!" Zeke yells. "You know, after all this just don't talk to me anymore."

Michael feels a sudden feeling of loss in his heart, first Piper, now Zeke, Michael couldn't help but tear up.

**Golden Gate Bridge **

Jared and Rosaline flame in, "I know one of you can hear me, I need to talk to you," Jared says.

An elder, male and a black robe, orbs in and recognizes him, "Jared, wonderful to see you again,"

"As to you," Jared says to the elder.

The elder looks at Rosaline and says, "I am Gideon,"

Jared looses his patience "Forget that, Michael was taken by demons, long ago exiled, they are taunting the Charmed Ones and Michael's closes friends,"

"I'll see what I can do," Gideon says orbing out.

Jared waits till the orbs die down before saying "Thank you," and flaming out.

**Abandoned place**

Max flames back in and says, "Get up,"

Michael gets up and Max uses a blast of his own telekinetic power to pull a chair up and hold Michael there, Max forms a fireball and holds it up. Michael looks at Zeke and then back to Max, "Ok, I'll help you, on one condition,"

"I'm listening," Max says.

"Let Zeke go and leave my family alone and, I promise I'll give you whatever it is you want," Michael says earning a look from Zeke.

Ralph, now back in consciousness, conjures an athame, readying it at Zeke. Max puts the fireball out stares at Michael for about ten minutes before putting his other arm down and saying, "You know just get him out of here," Max says as Michael gets out of the chair, but Max grabs his arm and says "But, if you are not back here tomorrow by mid-night I promise I'll make your life hell. Then I'll kill your family, your father your friends even your cousins."

"Understood," Michael says flaming he and Zeke out he bounces off the shield as Max lets the shield down.

Ralph walks up to Max, "Why did you let him leave? I thought you were gonna make him suffer,"

"Because he looked pretty beaten up as it was," Max says calmly.

**Underworld**

Michael and Zeke flame in mid-air and fly into most of the demons standing by Jared. He looks around. Jared is standing before them, "You need to be more careful." Jared says.

"I know, I just…" Michael says.

"Is it true you made a deal with Max months ago?" Jared says in a tone of anger.

"Yes, but…" Michael tries,

"Did you know Max was exiled long ago? Did you know no one can vanquish him?" Jared yells.

"No, I didn't," Michael says looking to the ground.

"Because he doesn't pay attention," Zeke says aloud to himself.

"Yeah well, I don't care anymore," Jared says "Just go. Get out of my underworld." Jared commands.

"Dad, I…" Michael tries to get through to him.

"I said Get Out," Jared yells as a stream of fire comes out of Jared's eyes and hits Michael sending him backwards. "And I don't ever want you coming back down here again, you don't belong here, is that clear?"

"Crystal clear, my liege," Michael says.

"That's a little harsh, My Liege," Cole says walking into the view of the three people.

"Belthazor, this doesn't concern you, and I don't care anymore, Michael can get lost for all I care. I'm done. It's exactly what Teresa did when she was still alive." Jared says.

"Cole, please just take me home, dad doesn't want me apart of his life anymore, so I guess I'll see you around, Jared." Michael says before he and Cole shimmer out.

Jared waves his hand and Zeke is flamed out.

**Attic**

Prue and Andy are in the attic, Prue is saying the to call a lost witch spell. "Prue, this is the third time you've said the spell, it wont work," Andy says.

"Well, something has to work," Prue snaps.

Suddenly, the book of shadows flips to the page on Belthazor, "Cole," Prue whispers.

Cole and Michael shimmer in at that moment, "Prue," Michael says.

Prue looks behind Andy and says "You look like you have been through hell,"

"Yeah, um, where are…" Michael says as they hear a crash down stairs.

"Piper! Phoebe!" Prue yells.

They all run down stairs, Piper is trying to freeze the demon but he fights through it. "Stop it," Michael says. The demon walks towards Michael who, freezes up upon seeing him. But to his surprise the demon was sent flying backwards. "You," Michael manages to let out before freezing up again.

"Mikey, we need you," Phoebe yells. "Now's your chance vanquish him,"

The demon gets up and looks at all the people in the room before shimmering out. "Mikey, you okay?" Prue asks him.

"No, I'm not okay," Michael says before going upstairs to his room.

Upstairs, Michael slams his door closed, "Mikey, what's going on?" Rosaline asks

"It's all my fault, I never should have signed that stupid contract," Michael says finally losing it.

"It's ok," Rosaline says.

"No its not everything is not okay, some psychos have me in their sights, my best friend wants nothing to do with me, my father doesn't want to see me anymore, and now the demon that killed my mom, is out to get me," Michael explains.

"Mikey i…" Rosaline says only to be cut off my Michael.

"Rosaline please I just need to be alone right now," Michael says storming off into the attic.

In the closet, Max was eavesdropping, he looks to the ground and sees an old photo of Michael and Zeke, he picks it up only to find small orbs pushing the two teenagers apart. "Oh, my," he says to himself.

_Zeke, can we talk please?_ Michael tries to ask.

Michael doesn't look at anything he just stares at the floor while wrapped up in a blanket, sitting on the couch. He's writing in his notebook about his life. _Dear Journal, I have lost a lot in one day. I've lost my best friend, I've been exiled from the underworld, and one of my cousins thinks I'm a danger kid. Why do I always set a bad example when I try to protect the ones I love. And on top of that I have to honor the deal that was made months ago…I don't want my family hurt because of this…_

Michael writes more before he passes out on the couch, Max comes out of hiding and walks up to the note book and reads what is written. He looks at the sleeping Michael, "I am so sorry my liege, I never meant for this to get out of hand," He sees the bracelet that Michael had always been wearing, "Is that a friendship bracelet?" Max wonders to himself he grabs it and yanks it off before he is suddenly thrown across the room by a wave of Prue's hand.

"Get away from him," Prue orders.

Michael wakes up at the crashing of the shelf, he gets up and forms an energy ball and throws it at Max. It barely even phases him as he gets up. He grabs Michaels hand and pulls him into a choke hold. Max forms a fireball.

Prue waves her hand again and sends Michael and Max flying. "Prue, don't, I have to honor the deal I made, tell Piper and Phoebe I love them," he says before he mouths the words 'I love you' to Prue and Andy before he is flamed out with Max.

"Mikey," Andy yells in the empty attic.

**Old abandoned place**

Michael and Max flame in. Michael glows before stumbling backwards and falling to a chair. Max and Ralph look in complete wonder at him, "What's happening to me?" Michael asks.

"Your power is weakening," Max starts to explain, "Your friend and the bonds that you had have been severed," he looks at Michael, "Your power is weakened,"

"Because of you," Michael yells, "You tricked me into signing the contract,"

"I will make you a deal, I am giving you this potion that will give you an hour to get your girlfriend to kiss you, the kiss of true love that is. If she does kiss you before the hour is up, you'll become human permanently and have no interference with me and my brother ever again. But if she doesn't you turn back to the way you are now."

Max pulls Ralph back a few feet before whispering, "Maybe we should let him go," Ralph says.

"No I will see him suffer, and his father," Max says walking over to him. He says a spell in a weird language.

Michael closes his eyes and feels all the pain suffered throughout the years, when he opens his eyes they are very black, his voice is very demonic, and Max says, "Get to your book and get the spell, don't disappoint me, destroy anything or anyone in your way,"

Michael nods and flames out,

**Manor**

Rosaline and her father, Steven, walk into the attic door, Prue and Andy look up from the book. "Hey," Rosaline says.

"Hey," Prue says, "I cannot find anything else out about this demon that took Michael,"

"I tried calling Zeke but it went to voicemail," Rosaline says.

"Let me see," Steven Sanchez says and Prue flips the book around. He looks at the page.

Rosaline sees Michael's notebook and reads what's inside it, '_To my best friends Zeke and Rosaline,' _she reads. Prue, Andy and Steven look at her. She looks at the picture taped to the inside of her and Zeke and Michael. '_To my two bestest friends, I love the both of you, I cant imagine anything happening to you guys,' _

Andy takes the notebook and reads, '_Dear Andy, you are the one I saved years ago, I know you don't approve of me doing things to save this family, ever since Piper's wedding I have been scared of you, your baby cousin-in-law, Mikey.'_

**School **

Zeke is helping people set up for homecoming, "Here you go," Zeke says handing the people Zeke hired some money,

"No need, it's already been paid for," The guy says,

"What," Zeke says confused.

"Yeah, this letter came," The guy says giving it to Zeke.

Zeke looks at it, _Zeke, sorry for not being able to help you with this homecoming thing. Sorry for destroying the homecoming banner, don't worry about the payments all of the cost is coming out of my…cousins paycheck actually she offered but that's beside the point. Take care, hope to see you at homecoming, your former pal, Mikey._ "Aw that is so nice, I guess I should have taken his call, hey maybe he left a message," He says to himself pulling out his cell phone.

**Underworld **

Jared is looking at a picture of Michael, Teresa and himself. "Oh, what have I done," He asks himself. He looks up and says, "Teresa I cant keep it from him any longer, I have to tell him about your mother still being alive. He has the right to know."

**Manor**

Prue, Andy and Steven are in the attic, "What do they need with Mikey?" Prue questions aloud.

Andy sees an orange glow by the attic door, "Prue,"

"We need to find a way to vanquish them," Prue goes on.

Andy tries again, "Prue,"

She looks to where he is looking and they see Michael eavesdropping, "Mikey…" Rosaline says as she is pushed back a little bit, by the baby.

He looks at Prue, "You're in my way," Michael says in his demonic voice as he forms an energy ball.

"Mikey…" Rosaline tries again.

Andy pulls her back, "Don't, that's not Mikey anymore," He says.

Michael advances on Prue, Andy, Steven and Rosaline. Piper and Phoebe appear in the attic behind Michael. Phoebe throws a potion at him and he is thrown to the other side of the room.

He gets up and forms an energy ball. Prue throws her arm out, planning on sending him flying but he only goes stumbling backwards a few steps. "My powers are stronger than yours, Prue." Michael says in his demonic voice. He forms an energy ball and is about to throw it. Rosaline steps forward and throws both her hands out and shoots Michael with ice. As she is trying to put Michael in ice, Prue thinks before casting a spell,

_Take my powers blessed be_

_Multiply its strength by three_

There is a swirl of orbs around Prue as she suddenly multiplies into three.

The three Prue's look at each other and join hands, and narrow their eyes and Rosaline is pulled off the ground and floats over to behind Prue. They look at Michael and narrow their eyes and Michael is thrown backwards into the wall, nearly through the wall.

He gets up and flames over to the book, he tries to grab it but it glows and flies away from the pedestal.

Max and Ralph flame in and Michael sends an energy ball directly towards (Real) Prue, she throws her hand out and sends it to Ralph, who is vanquished, "Don't make me do this Mikey," (Real) Prue warns.

Prue (A) and Prue (B) Disappear.

Michael forms a larger energy ball and tries again. She throws her hand out and sends it back to him and he blows up.

Piper freezes Max. Little buzzing black dots start flying around as Michael is resurrected.

Downstairs Zeke bursts through the door and sees the house is a mess. He grabs a potion from the side of Michael's backpack and heads upstairs.

Michael forms another energy ball as Zeke walks in, "Hello Zeke," He says throwing the energy ball, Zeke dodges it. Zeke throws the potion and Michael is turned back to himself. Zeke looks at the broken friendship bracelet on the floor.

"No," Max says. "You turned him back," he throws a fireball at Prue from behind and she flies into a shelf. Zeke tries running towards Michael but Max sends him flying out the window. Max looks towards Michael "I told you I'd kill them if you didn't help me," Rosaline throws ice towards Max but it only hits his chest. "How many more have to die for you to do as I ask?" Max asks throwing a fireball at Rosaline, who is thrown into the wall.

Max looks at Michael, "The spell if you will,"

Michael grabs the book and opens to a spell, _I hope you know what you're doing. _Andy says telepathically.

_Hear the words, hear the rhyme, _

_Heed the hope, within my mind,_

_Send me back to where I'll find, _

_What I wish in place and time,_

A blue triquetra opens on the wall. "Now it's time to change history," Max says walking into the portal.

"No," Michael yells running in after him,

"Mikey," Andy yells chasing after Michael.

**Manor 1969**

There is a blue glow on the wall as Andy and Michael come flying through and landing on stuff. "Ow, ok we need to stop Max before he changes history," Michael says running to the book only to find it not there. "Where's the book?" he sees the calendar, "1989," Michael yells. "We need to get out of here,"

Andy and Michael join hands and flame out.

**Manor: Present day**

Leo and Natalie orb in and see everyone knocked out. "Oh, my," Leo says. He kneels down and heals Prue. Natalie goes and heals Zeke.

Rosaline's wound is engulfed in an ice form and heals completely. "Where's Mikey?" She asks.

"I don't know, and Andy isn't here either," Prue says.

"Why would a demon want to turn Michael evil?" Piper questions as she looks at the book. She sees the time travel spell, "Oh," She mumbles. "I think I found Michael and Andy," she says as the others look at the page.

Prue gets a powerful feeling inside of her as she is surrounded by a flash of pink light and disappears.

**Some building in San Francisco: 1969 **

Michael and Andy flame into a building and see a door. "Wait a minute," He says recognizing the place. A door is about to open and Michael and Andy panic and hide. "Ok, we need to find Max." Michael whispers.

Andy gets up and says "Mikey," tapping on his back, or rather pulling him into his arms and they see Max throw a fireball at them. Michael flames himself and Andy out allowing the fireball to go right through the rematerializing flames as they flame back in. "Stay down," Michael says pulling him down.

"Do something," Andy whispers.

Michael looks around and sees a vase. "Vase," He says and it flames through the air and hits Max from behind.

Suddenly, white orbs surround Andy, Max and Michael and they disappear.

Two guys in white suits, the cleaners, start to erase the events of Michael's actions.

**Manor (Present day: Changed) **

Michael and Andy appear in the center of the attic in bright orbs and become corporeal. They look around only to find darkness all over. "What the…" Michael says.

Andy and Michael go downstairs and open the door, "What did we do?" Andy asks upon seeing the darkness all over San Francisco.

Michael looks down and sees a newspaper, which he picks up. He looks at it, Max's Picture is on the newspaper. "Rulers of the world Max and Ralph," Michael says.

"We're back," Max says in a very deep demonic voice as he flames in with Ralph.

"What did you change? Why did you do this?" Michael asks as Max and Ralph advance towards him. Little did they know Prue teleports in behind them.

"You're a failure," Max begins. "You screw everything up, you said it yourself a while ago," Max says his demonic voice getting scarier. Prue hides behind a shelf in the other room and listens in. "if you weren't a failure, you'd still have someone to look after you."

"I have someone," Michael states before freezing up.

"The Charmed One's you mean?" Max asks him. He holds his hand out over Michael gaining control over him, "There nothing more than dumb witches looking after a stupid immature brat, who is about to die himself. And then they'll die."

"You wouldn't dare to touch them," Michael threatens.

"Why would we want to, when we have you now," Ralph says flaming a knife into his hand.

Max gives Ralph a wait sign. Max turns back to Michael, "Dear Child, did you ever consider that maybe your cousin was right a few months ago. Maybe the demon that killed your mom was really after you." Michael thinks for a moment before Max continues, but in a demonic voice again, "Your ass is mine again," when he touches Michael, Michael reads his thoughts, _Anyone you tell of your actions of turning back time, will be in danger, _

Suddenly, Jake walks in through the back door with some kind of potion and runs to the dining room. He sees Max and Ralph. The same time Prue comes out of the other room. Jake throws the potion at Max and he is thrown backwards.

Max throws a fireball at Jake but he dodges it. Jake throws his own hand out and shoots electricity from his hand vanquishing Ralph. The knife drops to the ground. Michael's eyes widen, "The Chosen One," he mumbles.

Max gets up and runs towards Michael, only for Michael to be thrown across the room with what seemed to be a powerful blast of telekinesis. Jake holds his hands out and shoots Max with electricity and then he is vanquished.

Michael picks up the knife and looks at it. He looks up to the ceiling and then to Prue. He shouts and screams. Before he can do anything though, he, Prue and Andy are surrounded by bright white orbs and disappear.

**Manor (Present: Regular) **

Prue, Andy and Michael become corporeal. Michael flames out before Piper and Phoebe could get down the stairs. "Where's Mikey," Phoebe asks.

"He flamed out," Andy says.

**Outside/Rosaline's house**

Michael flames in outside by the park and starts walking. He drinks the potion, the white and black orbs of his power floats out of him.

Michael walks over to Rosaline's house and knock on the door. No answer. he walks back home.

**Manor**

Michael walks into the house and sees Rosaline, "Rosaline," He says.

"Mikey, thank goodness your all right," She says.

Michael looks at the clock and thinks to himself, _One minute left._ He looks at Rosaline, "If you kiss me before 9' o clock I'll remain human." He explains.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Andy and Steven are all on the stairs above them watching.

Rosaline looks at him, he is about to make his move but she stops him, "It's the magical you I fell in love with," She says smiling.

The clock chimes and Michael and Rosaline are surrounded by the blue light coming from above them on the chandelier. The white and black orbs of Michael's power return to him.

He looks at her and says "Rosaline, would you like to go to the homecoming dance with me?"

She tears up, a little, "Yes," She says before they flame out.

**An Apartment building**

Jared flames in and knocks on a door. Some lady opens up and says, "Jared,"

"I need to show you something," He says taking her hand and flaming out.

**School **

Michael and Rosaline flame in and walk towards the gym. They walk in and hear Zeke on the microphone. "Please, excuse us we are having technical difficulties, the music people are not here yet."

Michael looks at Rosaline, "I'll be right back," He leaves the gym. He walks up into the office and gets on the computer and hacks his way into Zeke's iPod. He plays the music and he puts a speaker to a microphone.

"We are very sorry too…" Zeke starts and is cut off by the music playing on the loud speaker. Michael walks back in. A slow song comes on and Zeke sits on a table and watches everyone dancing with there dates.

Michael and Rosaline are slow dancing. Rosaline sees Zeke being lonely at a table. "Maybe you should go talk to Zeke," She suggests.

"What if he wont talk to me?" Michael asks. Rosaline gives him the, 'Go talk to him' look. "Ok, I'm going," Michael says.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Andy and Leo all walk in.

He walks up to Zeke, "Hey, date never showed up?" Michael asks pulling up a chair next to him.

Zeke looks at him, "No, I have been a little busy with this homecoming thing, besides who would want to date a loser like me anyway?"

Michael looks at him and says "Zeke, you are not a loser," Michael sees a girl that Zeke likes standing behind them, "Look, man, just talk to her ok," Michael concludes before getting up, "I can understand if you still don't want to talk to me anymore. Just think about what I said," Michael says rolling up his sleeves and revealing the destroyed friendship bracelet, before walking off back to Rosaline, who was talking to the girl Zeke likes.

The girl Zeke likes walks up to Zeke, "Hey, wanna dance," She asks him.

Zeke gets up and sees Rosaline and Michael behind them, talking to each other. Prue walks up to behind Zeke and pats his shoulder, "Can I talk to you for a second sweetie?" She asks.

Zeke says "Yeah," He turns to the girl he likes "I'll be right back," Zeke says to her walking away with Prue.

Prue shows him the note Michael left in his notebook and Zeke almost has tears in his eyes. He looks for Michael. He spots him by a wall leaning on it talking to Andy. "Come on," Prue says as they walk towards Michael and Andy.

Zeke stops in front of them and says, "Andy, may I talk to Mikey alone please?"

"You bet," Andy says.

Andy and Prue stand behind Zeke several feet away.

Zeke stares at the friendship bracelet Michael is wearing, "Is that the friendship bracelet I made you last year?" Zeke asks.

"Yeah, it kind of got destroyed though," Michael says.

"You kept it this long?" Zeke asks.

Michael looks at Piper and nods. She freezes the entire gym.

Michael nods, "Yeah," Michael says taking it off. "But you aren't my friend," Michael says. Zeke is about to say something but Michael goes on, "You're more than that, you're like my brother," Michael says putting a hand in his pocket and pulling out a bracelet that says 'Bro's for life' on it.

Zeke looks at it then gives Michael a very tight hug, "I'm sorry for what I said before," He starts crying and Michael pulls him into a hug and Zeke cries on Michaels shoulder, "Thank you, Mikey. Thank you for walking into my life, thank you so much for watching over me," Zeke says crying harder.

"You're welcome, Zeke," Michael says as Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Andy and Leo all circle around Michael and Zeke.

Zeke says, "I hate arguing and fighting with you man,"

"I know, I know, it's all right man," Michael says.

Michael feels a strong feeling in his heart as his friendship is being restored. The picture of Michael and Zeke; lying in Michaels closet, white orbs surround the two making them as close as they were before.

Zeke is crying so hard he can barely talk, he manages to let out, "I love you Mikey,"

"I love you too, Zeke," Michael says not letting Zeke out of his arms.

"Me too," Rosaline says hugging Michael and Zeke.

"Us too," Prue says as she and her sisters hug the three teenagers standing before them. Cole, Andy and Leo join the hug too.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole, Leo, Andy and Rosaline stop hugging as Michael is still talking to Zeke.

"Is it all right if I get my best friend back?" Michael asks.

Zeke nods and says, "I don't want to lose you, you're the one I look up to, you are my big brother," Zeke says.

"Don't worry, you won't lose me, I promise, brothers stick together forever." Michael says. _Mikey, take him somewhere to talk these guys could unfreeze any minute,_ Piper says telepathically. "Let's go home, little brother," Michael says forming the brightest of flames and flaming out.

**Manor**

Michael and Zeke flame into the attic. They start talking again before going down the stairs. Downstairs Jared and the lady, Teresa's Mother, Scarlet, flame in. "Stay here," Jared says flaming out.

Michael and Zeke are walking down the stairs and Michael stops upon seeing the woman in front of him. She takes a step or two forward, "Michael,"

"Yeah, it's really me," He says finally realizing who the woman is, "Hi, grandma Scarlet," He says.

"I need to get home Hun," She says.

"I got things to do," He says before waving his arm, "Her home," He calls and she flames out.

"We need to go," Michael says flaming out.

**Underworld**

Michael and Zeke flame in. Demons are standing before them. "Master Michael," The demons say kneeling.

"Well, someone is looking rather fine today," A female demon says walking into the cavern. Her eyes on Michael,

Michael looks at her weird, "Um, thanks," He says slowly. Grabbing Zeke's hand, "Bye," Michael says shimmering he and Zeke to his fathers chambers.

Michael and Zeke shimmer in and are thrown backwards by a powerful force. They hit a wall as Jared's minion advances on them. One conjures a sword.

Michael rolls on the ground dodging the sword as a minion tries to slice him. Jared approaches the fight. "Ok enough of this," Michael says shimmering to behind the demon. Michael throws out his hand, "Sword," He calls and it flames to him. He throws it at the demon who is engulfed in flames.

More and more demons advance on Michael and Zeke, "Oops, forgot about being exiled," Michael says flaming he and Zeke out to safety.

"After them," A head minion says.

"No, stop," Jared commands

"You were only supposed to scare them not try to kill them," Jared says.

"Understood," The head minion says shimmering out.

**Manor: Attic**

Michael and Zeke shimmer in, "Ok, we cant tell the sisters about what's going on," Michael says. Zeke looks at him weird, "If they find out, they'll be in as much danger as we are, I don't think they remember what happened before though,"

**Old abandoned place**

Max and Ralph flame in, there is another demon there, "Did you do it?"

"Yes, I think I've scared him into believing that the evil does exist, soon we'll have him once again,"

The demon shows his face, he looks like a grimlock, "Good,"

**Manor: Downstairs**

Prue and Andy enter the house, "I'm worried about Mikey, he's been acting so strange, talking to people who aren't there, he's been acting weird since Shax attacked a few days ago,"

"We'll figure it out honey," Andy says comfortingly

"Hopefully," Prue says eying the door and flicking her finger and telekinetically closing it.


	2. Charmed Rewritten Part I

**Charmed Rewritten (Part 1)**

**Manor  
**Prue and Piper are in the attic looking through the Book of Shadows, "I'm telling you Prue. The book keeps flipping to the _Call a lost witch _spell." Piper explains as she looks at the page.

"Well, what does that mean?" Prue asks as she looks at the page

Michael walks in at that time and says, "Hey, what's going on?"

Piper looks up and says, "See even ask Mikey, the book always opens up to this page."

"Okay, Piper I believe you but what are we supposed to do? Cast the spell?" Prue asks.

Michael thinks and says, "Actually, I think so,"

"Okay," Prue says calmly, "Then let's do it,"

They join hands and begin the spell

_Power of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies_

_Come to us who call you near_

_Come to us and settle here_

Piper grabs a knife and they cut there fingers and drop a few drops of blood into the bowl.

_Blood to blood we summon thee_

_Blood to blood return to me_

They stare at the candle and nothing happens. "Damn it," Piper says "Didn't work," they walk out of the attic.

**South bay social services**

A beautiful young woman is sitting at a little area with a computer, "Printing," She says. There is a small wind and the candles blow out. She gets up and wonders what's going on. A newspaper suddenly appears in white orbs behind her and falls to the ground. She picks it up and reads it, _At P3 there will be a celebration for the new member of the Halliwell family. _

A tall dark man walks out of an office, "Paige, did you find that study yet?" He asks.

The woman, Paige, is still reading the paper, "Yeah, it's in the printer," She answers him. "I'm sorry, I have to go," She says grabbing her coat and starting to leave.

"What do you mean go? Go where?" Mr. Cowan asks her, "Paige," He calls before she is out the door, "hey Paige,"

**Season 4 opening credits **

_Starring: Prue "Halliwell" Trudeau, Piper Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, and introducing Paige Matthews, With Darryl Morris, Andy Trudeau, Leo Wyatt, Cole Turner, Michael Gonzalez, Zeke McWilliams and Rosaline Sanchez_

**Manor**

Michael and Zeke are on their laptops, "No," Zeke says hitting a button, "No. no. no." he yells slamming it shut

"What? What's going on?" Michael asks.

"I finished that essay we have to do before break, but my laptop died before I could save it," Zeke explains.

"Oh," Michael says looking at his screen.

Zeke gets up and looks at Michael's screen, "What are you doing?" Zeke asks.

Michael gently closes Prue's laptop, "Nothing," He says.

He gets up and walks up stairs, Zeke follows him

**Underworld**

The Source flames in front of a shadowy figure known as the Oracle, "May I be seen?" The oracle asks.

The Source asks her, "Have you found Belthazor?"

The oracle says "No, something else..." the source considers that for a beat, then turns and waves his clawed hand at The Oracle. A creepy but sexy young woman, materializes from the depths, stroking her ever-present crystal ball. "Something more important, perhaps,"

The Source says "Nothing is more important."

Oracle says "Not even The Charmed Ones? Or Gonzalez?"

The Source says, "The Charmed Ones are pregnant,"

Oracle says "Not all of them."

The Source says "One pregnant starts a new threat. Of course, if you had foreseen that a white-lighter was going to help Belthazor save his witch, the next generation would be gone. Be grateful I don't turn you into a snake."

Oracle says "Yes, but then how would you see into the future without me?"

The Source says "Without the Charmed Ones to worry about anymore, I may not need to."

Oracle says "Mmm. Well, in that case, you'd better keep me around a little while longer." The Source turns back to the Oracle as she looks into her crystal ball, sees whips of smoke forming inside.

"What do you see?" The Source asks.

Oracle says "I see - a witch's call on the spirit winds. I see... another."

**Cemetery **

Michael and Phoebe are standing over Teresa Gonzalez's grave, "It's been three and a half years without her," Michael explains.

Paige is standing in the background watching them. Phoebe hugs Michael and says, "I know honey, come here," She pulls him into a tight hug.

Paige approaches them, "I'm so sorry for your loss," She says sympathetically.

Phoebe speaks for Michael, "Thank you." Paige nods and begins to leave. "How did you know Teresa? From work?" She asks curiously.

Paige lies nervously, "No. Just... just from around, you know. I just… needed to be here." She admits in a confused voice.

Phoebe says "Have we met before?"

Paige looks at Michael, "No. I don't... I don't think so. Anyway, my condolences."

"Thanks," he says.

Phoebe says "Thank you." Phoebe shakes Paige's hand - then gets hit with a powerful premonition

_Premonition_

_Paige is on a skyscraper rooftop helipad. She screams as she squeezes her eyes shut in fear as the demon Shax and another demon. Shax gestures and sends a concessive blast toward her to kill her. _

_End of premonition_

Phoebe stumbles to the floor after her premonition ends.

"Pheebs," Michael says catching her. "Are you all right?" He asks.

Paige leaves the cemetery.

"We have to find her, she is going to get attacked soon," Phoebe explains as Michael flames Phoebe and himself out.

**Manor**

Prue walks over to Piper, "Piper, I don't think this is the best way to help Michael let go,"

"Well, it's a shot right?" Piper asks. "Especially after 3 years I think he should move on and let go," She explains. "Here you go," Piper says to a woman at the pre-celebration or pre-baby shower. "When does Andy get here?" Piper asks.

Prue sighs at Piper's decision for the baby shower. "Not until his shift is over," she says.

Phoebe and Michael walk in from the kitchen, "I don't see her anywhere?" Phoebe says looking around. She stops upon seeing Cole . "You're back,"

"Who don't you see?" Leo asks her curiously.

"The girl from my premonition," She explains.

"Pheebs," Michael warns as people can hear her.

"You gotta be more careful, Phoebe," Leo warns

"Well, I'm sorry," She says.

Prue interrupts their scolding. "What kind of premonition?"

Phoebe eagerly replies to Prue's question. "The kind where an innocent is killed by a demon," she answers.

"So it wasn't one of us?" Prue presses in relief.

"No it wasn't. Try not to stress," Phoebe suggests.

"Did you recognize her at all?" Cole asks.

Phoebe sighs before saying, "Well, she did look familiar like I've seen her somewhere before. But somehow, we got to find her before nightfall, or else…"

"Did we know the demon?" Michael asks

"I don't know, maybe. One was definitely Shax and another was a demon with a cross on his arm," Phoebe explains.

"The demon that killed my mom," Michael realizes before storming off up to the attic.

"Phoebe, you said she was attacked on a rooftop?" Leo asks.

"Yeah. One with a heli-pad… but it wasn't a tall building, although, there were a lot of taller ones around it," Phoebe explains.

Leo says, "Okay, so we just need to figure out which building it was before Shax does."

"The police station probably has records of all the buildings with heli-pads," Prue states. "I'll call Andy," she offers.

"That would be perfect," Phoebe agrees. "It'll at least help narrow down the search."

"And do what exactly when we find it?" Piper asks. "Shax can only be vanquished by the Power of Three," Piper explains.

Prue narrows her eyes slightly. "We have the Power of Three," she points out.

Piper spun on her. "You cannot go," she says. Prue opens her mouth to argue but Piper continues to shake her head. "Don't even start arguing with me on this one," she insists.

"Well, You, Mikey and Steven did before," Phoebe reminds her. "There are other options besides using Prue."

"Pheebs, that's because they are powerful beings, trying to go up against Shax or this other demon without us will be suicide," Prue explains.

"Don't say Mikey either. I don't think he's in the best mood to go demon hunting right now," Piper says. "Besides, do you really expect him to keep doing this stuff after what happened to his mom? To keep risking his life? Do they?" She asks, her voice accidentally raising

"Piper, keep your voice down," Leo says softly.

Piper says "No, Leo, I won't. I don't want Mikey to do this anymore, okay? It-It's over! You can tell them that we buried their precious Wiccan One when we buried his mom." She spins and stalks up the stairs.

Leo starts to follow, but Phoebe stops him "No, leave her be. She needs to be alone with Mikey. Look, I don't know where we go from here, but I do know that I can't let that girl die…especially not by the same demon that killed Teresa."

"I agree. We have to do something," Prue says.

Cole says "The question remains, how are we going to stop Shax and the demon that killed Teresa without the Power of Three to say the vanquishing spell?"

"I think we know the answer to that," Prue begins pointedly.

"You aren't going, you're pregnant," Cole argues, quickly catching on to what Prue was going to suggest again.

Phoebe looks at Cole, "I'm hoping that a demon and a witch fighting together might be enough. Interested?"

Cole says "Why not? It's better sitting around waiting for the next bounty hunter to attack," Phoebe then moves off with Cole.

"Well, I guess I'll just call Andy," Prue calls after them while crossing her arms in frustration.

Phoebe and Cole approach Victor who is talking with one of the guests. Victor says "I appreciate you coming over. It means so much to the girls."

Phoebe says "Dad. Excuse me, Aaron." She pulls Victor over to her "We have to go. Will you be okay?"

Victor says "Go where?"

Cole says "Trust me, you don't want to know."

"Prue's staying so keep an eye on her," Phoebe adds.

Before Victor could react, they turn to see Darryl and Andy entering and approaching with Cortez, coat and tie, self-made, eyes never miss a trick.

Prue comes in at that moment and goes to Andy. "Andy, what are you doing here?" she asks in confusion as she was holding her cell phone ready to call him.

"Mr. Trudeau is taken off the case from personal involvement," Mr. Cortez answers so that eyes all turn to him. "He can return to working with Mr. Morris as soon as this case is over," he continues.

Andy leans toward Prue and gives her a quick peck on the cheek. "Standard protocol," he assures her to which Prue nods and turns her attention to Darryl.

Darryl notices and says "Prue, Phoebe, Victor. Sorry about this, but Inspector Cortez insisted on meeting today…"

Cortez says "I just wanted to extend my deepest sympathies."

Phoebe says "Thank you,"

Victor says "Thanks." Prue just nods stiffly.

Cole says "I'll get the car," He steps out of the Manor.

Darryl looks around, "Where's Piper? And Mikey,"

Phoebe says "Upstairs. She's trying to help Mikey get through this,"

Cortez says "Understandable. I lost someone once myself, I know how hard it is. We're going to find the monster who did this to your cousins mom, Ms. Halliwell. I promise you this." Phoebe and Darryl exchange a look while Prue looks up at Andy. Cortez notices this. "Something I said?" He asks.

Phoebe says "No, uh, it's just the word, monster."

"It strikes a chord," Prue admits.

Cortez says "Well that's what he was - how else do you describe somebody so vicious? We have to stop before he strikes again."

Phoebe says "I couldn't agree more. If you'll excuse me, Inspector…" She goes to leave, but Cortez stops her.

Cortez says "I know what a difficult time this is for you and your sisters, Ms. Halliwell, but we really need to talk."

Victor says "But not now."

Cortez says "Of course. Sorry," He holds Phoebe's look for an uncomfortable beat, then allows her to exit. Cortez then looks toward Prue but Andy gently took her wrist and pulled her towards the kitchen. Darryl, concerned, looks at Cortez.

**Attic**

Michael is angrily placing five lit candles in a lose circle on the floor in front of the Book of Shadows. Piper is trying to talk him out of doing what he's doing.

"Mikey, you shouldn't be beating yourself up over this," Piper says.

Michael ignores her and talks to himself, "I'm a witch, damn it. I've summoned people before and I'm gonna summon Mom now whether you like it or not! No more games, no more playing the good witch." He goes to the Book, which is opened to the spell. "I want to talk to my mother. I need to talk to my mother. At the very least, you owe me that." Piper takes a soul-cleansing breath, then glares at the Book. _Okay, lets do it._

_Here these words, Hear my cry_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the Great Divide_

Inside the circle, white magical lights, ever-so-slowly begin to appear. Piper looks up, Michael looks up his anger replaced by hopeful wonder as he steps closer, anticipating Teresa's appearance, but is, instead, surprised to see the ghost of Grams. "Grams?" Piper and Michael says together.

Grams' says "Hello, my darlings. How are you?"

Michael looks and says "How am I? Are you kidding? Do you guys not get the news up there?"

Grams says, "I meant, how are you holding up?"

Piper says "Not very well. I'm a little lost. Why didn't you come before? When we called after…"

Grams says "I couldn't, Piper. I was… busy."

Piper and Michael say, "You were busy?"

Grams says "I was with Teresa."

Piper says "Oh. Of course you were. Right. Well, that makes sense. Is she okay?"

Grams says "Your mother and I were helping her through this."

"Three years up there and you now are telling us this?" Michael asks.

Piper puts a hand on his shoulder, "But how is she?" she asks her grams

Grams says "I'm not allowed to tell you now… just like you're not allowed to see her, at least not for a while anyway."

"But, why?" Piper asks.

Grams says "Because seeing Teresa right now, speaking to her, keeps her alive for you. Which keeps you from being able to move on with your life, to continue with your destiny,"

Michael says "What destiny? Okay. It's over. It's done. Ma is gone. And I…"

Grams says "I know, sweetie. I know… but if there's one thing you've learned over the last three years, it's that there's a reason for everything… which means there's a reason for this, too. You're destiny still awaits. blessed be," She disappears in the same swirl of white lights that brought her to Piper,

_Mikey…I need your help._ Phoebe says telepathically.

**Underworld**

The Source materializes in a fiery display, "Anything?" He asks.

The Oracle, still coiled around her smoke-filled crystal ball, looks up from it. "Unfortunately since the last attack, Belthazor has been very elusive –"

The Source says "Leave Belthazor to the bounty hunters. What about the other?"

The Oracle confidently waves her hand over the crystal ball, "Her future's becoming much more clear. And, it appears, short-lived…" The crystal ball shows swirling smoke inside as it begins to form into the image of a dancing woman, Paige.

**P3**

Paige is dancing with her boyfriend, Shane. The club is hopping - a hot band lights up the place. The song ends, the crowd cheers, then Paige and Shane drifts over to their table and sit. Paige looks distracted, distant.

"You all right?" Shane asks her.

Paige says "Me? Yeah, why?"

Shane says "Well, you seem… a little quieter than usual. That's all."

Paige says "What makes you think I'm not like this all of the time."

Shane says "Well, we've been dating for a month now. So, I think I'd know." He turns to a passing waitress "Uh, hey, can we get a couple of long necks?"

Waitress says "Sure."

Paige says to the waitress, "Make mine a mineral water, please?"

"Mm-mmm." The waitress says.

Paige says "Thanks." The waitress notes the order and leaves. "So much for how well you know me cowboy, I don't drink. I used to have kind of a problem during liquids… lot of problems, actually, but that's all behind me."

Shane says "Do you want to go someplace else, or…?"

Paige says "No, no, no, I like it here. Gosh. I should. I've been coming to P3 for the last year or so, on and off. I mean, ever since that…"

Shane says "Ever since what?"

Paige says "Oh, never mind. It's boring." Pause. "All right, but if I tell you all about Paige and you use it against me, I will get out my voodoo doll and make you sorry you're a man." Pause. "So my sad story is that I'm adopted; only it's not so sad because I loved my parents, God rest. So after they died, I went searching for my birth mother, hoping to get some answers." She begins to doodle on a napkin. "I went to the police, found the church I got dumped at… I checked around. I figured she must've lived near here, you know? They even thought I might've been… related to the Halliwell sisters for a minute, but their Mom died a long time ago, so I gave up on that."

Shane says "Well, did you ever meet the sisters, ask them about it or…"

Paige says "Yeah right. 'Hi. I think your Mom might've abandoned me at birth. What's for dinner?' No. I don't think so." The waitress brings them their drinks, allowing Paige to lean back. She tries to end this painful topic. Shane, though, cares, and wants to know more.

Waitress says "Here you are."

Paige looks at her and says "Thanks."

Waitress says "You're welcome,"

Shane says "So that, that still doesn't explain why you keep coming here."

Paige says "Well, one of the sisters… owns it, so… I don't know. I guess I just kind of feel - connected somehow. That's why I went to the cemetary today. I just felt like I had to, I saw one of the sisters and a boy there. Okay. I sound certifiably insane. Good job, Paige. Way a go." Shane, touched, shuts her up by leaning in and giving her a kiss. She responds, then pulls back slightly, allowing her vulnerability to show. "Don't hurt me, okay? I can't handle anymore right now." His answer is another kiss, deeper, meaningful. She accepts it, returns the passion. They part, stare into each other's eyes. Hers are ablaze. "Come on. I have something to show you." Shane hurriedly tosses a twenty on the table. They leave. The cocktail napkin Paige was doodling on had a drawing of a rough version of the triquetra, the Power of Three.

**Skyscraper building**

Phoebe, bundled up in the observation room, is looking out through the binoculars. Michael is standing nearby. Cole approaches from behind, handing Phoebe a thermostat cup of coffee, "Here," Phoebe lowers the binoculars, turns to take the cup.

Phoebe says "Oh, thanks. I think this is the right place. But maybe we should try one of the other rooftops just to make sure."

Cole says "Or maybe we should follow your first instincts and stay right here."

Phoebe says "Okay. But, what if I'm wrong? That girl will get killed."

"She won't. Prue and Andy said that this was the only building that matched your description," Michael assures.

Cole says "You can't save every innocent, Phoebe, or stop every demon." He hugs her from behind.

Phoebe says "Yeah. Well, I have to stop this one. I just hope that by me and Mikey saying the vanquishing spell, it wounds him enough that you can take him out."

Cole snuggles from behind "I got a better idea. How about you and me go someplace? You know? Drop off the face of the earth together, disappear?"

Phoebe says "Hmm. Don't tempt me."

Cole says "Things have changed, Phoebe. We can't pretend we can go on like this. It's only a matter of time before The Source or Michael's father find me, which means every minute you're with me, you're in danger."

Phoebe says "I've lost too much already Cole. I'm not losing you, too." She holds his look, he's not going anywhere. Then, he kisses her and looks up past her, squints, seeing something.

Cole says "Ooh, looks like your instincts were right."

Phoebe says "We've gotta shimmer over there!" She turns and raises binoculars.

Cole says "And tell her what? That a demon's gonna attack? I think we should stay right here." They wait as Paige, oblivious to the looming danger, leads a reluctant Shane to the center of the heli-pad.

Michael, however, flames out, to behind the trash cans near the Heli-pad.

"Aren't you afraid that we're gonna to get caught?" Shane asks.

Paige says "I like an element of danger." She lets go of his hand, then spins around, arms out wide, looking up at the stars, free. "Oh. Look at the stars. They're so beautiful! They make me feel… free." She takes off her jacket slightly He kisses her.

Meanwhile, Phoebe lowers the binoculars and turns away. Cole is still looking, "All right, any ideas?" Phoebe asks.

Cole laughs and says "A couple."

Phoebe smacks him "I meant about what we do now. I mean, we can't just keep watching, it's not right."

Cole takes the binoculars from Phoebe and takes a look, "You're right. We shouldn't just keep watching."

Phoebe blocks his view, "Okay, very good."

A moving tornado materializes out of thin air and races toward the unsuspecting lovers. The demon, Shax, appears and fires a concussive blast.

The other demon appears too.

_Look out! _Michael tries to warn telepathically in the hopes the woman would hear him.

Paige opens her eyes at the last second and sees it over Shane's shoulder, "Shane!"

The blast makes Shane go flying backwards, knocking him out.

Paige screams. Shax throws another concussive blast at Paige. Paige screams and orbs out.

"Hey!" Michael yells to Shax, "Leave her alone,"

"There you are," the other demon says whirling over to Michael. "You aren't getting away from me this time," the demon says conjuring a knife.

"My liege," Shax says in his demonic voice. Throwing a concussive blast at the demon, but the demon whirls out and the blast hits Michael.

Paige orbs back in and realizing that she's still alive, somehow. Paige turns the other way and runs to the roof access tower.

Shax, surprised at her ability to orb, turns back into a tornado and follows. "Damn it," Michael says getting up, "Phoebe!" He yells flaming out.

Phoebe looks at the scene with wide eyes, "She orbed!" Paige runs away. "She orbed - did you just see that?"

Cole says "Come on!" Cole grabs her and shimmers out with her.

Paige is running for her life, scampers down the stairs onto the catwalk then stops as she hears the ominous sound of the tornado approaching. She slowly turns to see Shax standing there.

But before he can throw another concussive blast, he stops as he sees Cole and Phoebe shimmer in with Michael flaming in right behind them seconds later. Paige turns, just in time to see the tail end of the shimmer, shocked she says "What the hell?"

Phoebe says "Get outta here! Hurry! Go! Go!"

Cole fires an energy ball at Shax, but it barely fazes him. He fires another one as Paige, freaked out, takes off running up the stairs.

Cole says "Say the spell, damn it!"

Phoebe and Michael chant.

_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below,_

_No longer may you dwell,_

_Death takes you with this spell._

Shax, though, manages to get off a concussive blast at Cole, which knocks him over the stairway rail. Just as Shax, in agony, turns into a ghostly wind and streaks away from the scene. Phoebe, panic- stricken, runs to the edge. Cole plummets five stories, but just before he pancakes, he recovers enough to shimmer out. "Cole!" Cole shimmers next to Phoebe, who gasps and emotionally hugs him, afraid she almost lost him. "That was too close..."

Cole says "its okay, I'm all right. I just don't know about your innocent."  
"Well, lets get out of here before the other demon shows up," Michael says as they join hands and flame out.

**Manor: Kitchen**

Leo, Andy, Piper and Prue are debating with Cole, Michael and Phoebe with what they say.

"Are you sure she orbed? Are you sure that it wasn't something else?" Leo asks.

Phoebe explains, "Leo, she disappeared. Bright white, shiny thingies came and then she reappeared. What else could it be?"

Leo says "It just doesn't make any sense."

"I've learned that not much makes sense," Andy points out.

Prue just shrugs. "There's always another secret," she agrees.

Cole says "I'm not sure I follow what doesn't make sense."

Leo says "Why would Shax want to kill a White-lighter?"

Cole says "Maybe he doesn't know she's a white-lighter."

Leo says "Right, the Source sends out his personal assassin, but doesn't know who he's after?"

Phoebe turns to Leo "Is it possible that she didn't know that she was a white-lighter?"

Leo says, "No. Why?"

Cole says "Because she acted as if she didn't. She acted just as surprised as we were when she orbed out."

Leo says "Well that doesn't make any sense either."

"You're not very helpful," Prue states with narrowed eyes.

Phoebe says irritably "Yeah, why don't you go up and ask the Elders what does make sense so we don't go risking our lives again?"

Leo looks at Piper "I'll be right back." He says before orbing out.

Phoebe covers her eyes, "You okay Mikey?" She asks upon seeing him stare into space.

Cole says "Maybe I should, uh, go to the other side and see what I can find out."

"That's a good idea," Prue agrees.

Phoebe looks at him after glaring at Prue, "No."

Cole says "I'll be careful. Nobody'll see me. Besides, it could be good to me to go back down, confused any bounty hunters that might be trying to track me. Don't worry. I won't disappear."

Cole kisses Phoebe on the cheek and shimmers out. Piper is hunched over the counter and Phoebe moves closer to her sisters.

Andy turns to look at Phoebe. "Do you know what this girl's name is?" he questions.

Prue recognizes the look in his eyes. "What are you thinking?" she prompts.

"Darryl can get information on her for us if we knew her name," Andy answers. Michael ignores the new conversation and flames up to the attic.

**Hospital: Shane's room**

He sits up from his bed, when Paige walks in, "Paige." He says.

Paige says "Hey,"

"What happened?" Shane asks her.

Paige says "Shane, I feel so bad. I just got scared and I ran."

Shane says "Of course,"

Paige says "Are you all right? What'd they say?"

Shane says "It's no big deal, just a little concussion."

Paige says "Oh, no."

Shane says "No, I'm gonna be fine. They wouldn't be releasing me if I wasn't, right? I'm just glad you're okay, too."

Paige says "Yeah, well, physically anyway."

Shane says "Did you talk to the cops yet?"

Paige says "No. Why?"

Shane says "Why? They want to find out who attacked us, that's why. I - I told them you saw him."

Paige says "You did what?"

Shane says "Well, you did. Didn't you?"

Cortez enters the room, "Did you?" He asks upon entering the room.

"Who are you?" Paige asks.

"Inspector Cortez, homicide," He shows his badge, "I'd like to ask you a couple of questions."

Shane says "Wait, homicide? No one was murdered."

Cortez says "Based on the MO, if it's the same perpetrator I think it was, that just makes you lucky. He killed a person last week and possibly three years ago, violently, one of them a young woman who looked a little bit like you."

Paige says "Teresa,"

Cortez says "Teresa Gonzalez, Did you know her? Or her Son and his cousins the Halliwell sisters,"

Paige nods and says "No. No, not really,"

Shane says "Well, in a way you did, right?"

Cortez says "What way was that? Were you friends of hers or friends of her sons cousins?"

Paige says "No, not friends."

Cortez says "Then what? Okay, look. I - I know you know something. I can see it in your eyes. Just like I know they know something, too. If you're trying to protect them in anyway, I'll find out."

Paige says "Well, in that case, I have nothing to worry about." She kisses Shane. "You rest up. I'll be back." She turns to Cortez "Excuse me," Paige leaves the room.

**Manor**

Prue and Andy are arguing when Jake walks in, "Excuse me," Jake says looking worried.

Prue turns to him, "Jake…what is it Honey?" She asks

"It's Mikey, I think something's wrong," Jake explains. "He's acting different; I believe he used the forbidden spell to turn back time,"

Prue turns to Andy, "We need to go talk to him,"

**Living room**

Phoebe sits next to the fireplace. Piper walks toward her and hands her a teacup, "Here, this should help. It's chamomile. I had three cups." Piper takes a seat on the floor beside Phoebe.

Phoebe says "Thanks." She takes a sip and sets it aside. "Doesn't seem real, does it?"

Piper says "No. What are we gonna do with the demons that are after Mikey?"

Phoebe says "I don't know," She holds hands with Piper. "He's gonna get through this, you know. We just have to stick together with him." Leo orbs into the room. "Well?" she asks.

Leo says "Well, they don't know anything about her, so she's definitely not a white-lighter."

Phoebe says "Then why can she orb, Leo?"

Leo says "They can't explain it."

Both Piper and Phoebe stand up, Phoebe says "Then how is it possible that they don't kn…" she's cut off by Cole shimmering into the room.

Cole says "Whew. Sorry I took so long. I had to dodge a couple of bounty hunters."

Leo says "Did you find anything out?"

Cole says "You have no idea what I found out. Turns out the Source doesn't think she's a white-lighter at all." He sits on the arm of a chair "In fact, he thinks she might be another… Charmed One. That's why he put Shax on it. He thought he ended the Power of Three or at least weakened it. Now he's worried that this girl may somehow add to it. Make it stronger,"

Phoebe says "No, but that's not possible. Is that possible?" Leo shrugs. Piper begins to take off. "Piper?"

**Attic**

Michael is in the attic looking at the spell he used to turn back time, when Jake walks in, "I assumed you would want to talk alone," Jake guesses.

"Well, you assumed right," Michael says. "Have you found anything on this case for the cops?"

"I have a few leads," He answers closing the attic door, "But there's something I need to talk to you about, something that's been on my mind,"

"I'm listening," Michael says.

"When you pled on my behalf to the elders, I understand you spoke with absolute certainty that I would protect magic, and risk my life doing it," Jake explains.

"I'm a good judge of character, so Phoebe says," Michael explains,

"Yes you are," Jake clarifies, "But are you also a good judge of demons?" He asks and Michael looks confused. "You quite suddenly knew that Shax would try to throw Prue through the wall, and precisely when it would happen," Jake explains. "It confused me at first but then the more I thought about it, the more I was convinced that it's the only explanation for your behavior lately."

"No it's not," Michael argues,

"You knew things the rest of us couldn't, because you perhaps were in the future and came back again," Jake argues back.

Michael sits down, fear in his eyes "You can't tell anyone," He warns.

"I already have told someone," Jake says sitting across from him.

"Oh my, what have you done?" Michael asks.

"I've shared my suspicions about you with the cop and the eldest Charmed One," Jake says. Michael looks even more fearful in his eyes "Mikey, I don't know why you wanted this to be a secret, but I believe you used the forbidden way to time travel,"

Michael is on the table in the Attic looking at a page in the book of shadows on Max, "Hello, Michael," A voice says as he quickly closes the book and turns around like nothing is happening, "Very clever, I could barely see the page," Prue says. "Now let's talk about Max,"

"Listen, I don't know what Jake may have told you," Michael begins.

Jake, Jenny and Zeke walk into the room, "About Max?" Jenny asks.

"Or you using the forbidden way to travel back in time," Jake adds.

"Ever since Shax tried to destroy the Power of Three, I've known that something had altered time, and that something appears to be you," Prue begins.

Jenny says looking at him, "Mikey, how could you be so careless of the consequences,"

"I had no choice," Michael blurts out, interrupting her, "Magic was exposed, the Power of Three was gone," He points to the door, "Piper was gone," he turns to Jake, "You too Jake, you saved Zeke, you saved Rosaline and me but you were killed,"

Jake just looks at Michael sympathetically, "That's why you pled to the elders on my behalf," He realizes.

Michael nods, "The demon leftovers?" Prue asks

"Gone," Michael says,

"What about the potion herbs?" Andy asks

"All gone," He looks at Prue and sighs, "Did I do wrong?" He asks.

"No, I would have done the same, but Michael, what are the repercussions," Prue asks

"The demon said I'd awaken an evil within me or has not been destroyed, that will haunt me for as long as I live," Michael explains as he shimmers to the living room.

Piper, Phoebe, Cole and Leo burst in, Phoebe says "What's going on?"

Piper says "I'm going to ask Grams what's going on, actually."

Phoebe says "Grams?"

Piper says "Mm-hmm. 'Your destiny still awaits,' she says. 'There's a reason for everything,' she says. So, it's time to summon her transparent butt back here and find out exactly what that reason is."

Prue exchanges a confused look with Andy. "Uh, why exactly are we summoning her?" she inquires.

Phoebe shrugs her shoulders. "Something about another Charmed One," she answers. Prue just looks shocked.

"Your innocent?" Andy guesses.

"So the Source believes," Leo states with a point at Cole.

"And he's very certain," Cole insists.

Phoebe ignores them as Piper begins setting up the spell "Okay, but what should…"

_Here these words, Hear my cry _

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the Great Divide_

Piper lets out a semi-satisfied sigh.

Grams appears in a bright light, "Piper? Why are you calling? P-Phoebe, Prue, Michael, Andrew, wha-what's going on?"

Piper says "Grams, why does the Source think that the Charmed Ones can be strengthened or added to?"

Grams says "I do - I don't know what you're talking about."

Piper says "You know what, Grams? You were a lousy liar when you were alive, and now as a ghost, you're worse."

Phoebe says "If you know something, Grams, you have to tell us. We deserve to know."

Grams says "I can't. I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Okay, then how about the innocent. Know anything about her?" Prue questioned and then glares at Grams in warning. "And don't even think of playing the 'I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about' card."

"Prudence…" Grams replies.

Phoebe interrupts "Who swore you to secrecy?"

Patty's voice is heard, "By me." Patty appears right next to Grams in a bright light. "By me."

"Mom?" Piper asks.

**Living room**

Michael closes his eyes, "Okay, I know you can here me," He says not hearing the door.

"Mikey, who are you talking too?" Jenny asks him.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" Michael asks but before she could respond they hear the door open. He grabs her and starts to flame out.

Cortez and Darryl enter the manor. Cortez is holding a flashlight upon seeing the flames disappear.

Darryl grabs his hand, "You can't just walk in here like this."

Cortez stops, "Search warrant says I can." He says

"What the hell are you looking for?" Darryl asks.

Cortez says "Do you really expect me to believe you don't know, Inspector? Follow me and keep your voice down." He continues searching.

**Basement**

Michael and Jenny flame to the center of the downstairs floor, "I got to hide this," Michael says putting the spell behind a shelf. He looks at Jenny, "I'll be back," he flames out.

**Attic**

Patty is explaining to her daughters as she paces, "We didn't tell anybody because we were afraid that there would be reprisals, afraid that, you girls would be denied your powers. Your birthright. It happened after your father and I were divorced, when Sam and I were together."

Cole turns to Leo, "Sam?" He asks

Leo says "Her white-lighter."

Cole says "Hmm. Apples don't fall far from the forbidden tree, I see."

"Shh!" Prue and Piper snap

"Go on." Piper says to her mother.

Patty looks at Piper and Prue, "You were both toddlers. Phoebe you were just a baby, You just thought Mommy got a little fat." She smiles. "You never knew I was pregnant."

Grams says "I was the only one who knew."

"And Sam, obviously," Patty adds.

Grams says "Right. Well, yes, of course."

Patty says "We wanted to keep the baby, of course. But mother..."

Michael flames in as grams starts to explain "Well, I - I knew it would be disastrous. You know, before you and Leo, Piper, it wasn't just forbidden. It was unthinkable for witches to be with white-lighters. I mean, let alone have children with them."

Patty says "So, that's why we had to - why we decided… to give the baby up. Sam and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born. And we asked the nun there to find a home for her, and she found one. A very, very good home."

Grams adds, "Yes."

Leo says "Explains why the Elders didn't know about her." He looks at the sisters.

"And you think that that was okay?" Prue demands in disbelief. "And to not tell us for twenty-odd years?" she adds until Andy takes her hand in order to calm her down some.

Patty starts to say something but Phoebe interrupts and says "All right, hold it. Wait just one minute. Are you telling me, that that girl, our innocent, is really… our sister?"

Patty says "Your baby sister."

"Their baby half-sister." Grams corrects.

"That you abandoned," Prue mutters.

"Prue…" Andy whispers.

Prue spins around to glare at him. "What? I don't care what circumstances there were. I'd have much rather given up these powers if it meant knowing I had another sister and being able to grow up with her too," Prue insists.

Patty smiles and walks toward Prue. "You're going to be a wonderful mother," she whispers, a hint of pride in her eyes. Prue looked away guiltily so Patty turned her attention to Piper and Phoebe. "She's a sister witch. Well, actually, not yet anyway. Not until all four of you are here together by the Book. Just like before."

"Charmed," Grams' says with a smile getting wider, "Again."

Cole says "And I thought my family was screwed up."

Piper gives Cole a look

Cortez walks into the attic, seeing the two ghosts there. Everyone is a bit stunned. Darryl is right behind him. "Well, I'll be damned." Cortez says.

**Commercial Break**

**Attic**

Piper looks at Darryl, "Darryl, do something!" She orders

Darryl says "He's a cop, Piper. And he's got a search warrant."

"A search warrant for what?" Michael asks.

Cortez says "And believe me, I've found what I've been searching for." Cole moves slightly towards Cortez but just far enough away from Michael, Cortez aims his gun at him. "Ah-ah-ah-ah. Don't move. I'll shoot."

Cole says "Then so will I. and so will he," Cole says looking ion Michael's direction.

Leo says "Cole…"

Phoebe says "Okay Inspector, just put the gun down. There is a very good explanation for all of this. Feel free to chime in anytime, guys."

Cortez says "My whole life, I suspected evil magic was real, that there was something more. I've seem too many horrible things in the job to suspect otherwise, not the least of which is the one murders that happened here and one that happened years ago,"

Andy steps up so that he's in between Prue and Cortez. "Cortez, my family is not…" Andy starts.

Cortez glares and switches his gun to point at Andy. "And you. I want your shield on my desk. You're suspended and you'll be fortunate if it stops there."

"You can't just fire him. You don't know anything," Prue snaps.

Piper says "Wait. Was he accusing us?"

Cortez says "I've just begun to accuse you, lady! I know enough."

Grams chimes in, "All right, fine. You caught us. Congratulations. So what are you gonna do about it? Shoot us?" She asks sarcastically.

"How about not?" Andy deadpans.

Phoebe says "Easy, Grams. Not all of us are dead or indestructible, remember?"

Leo says "All right, look, you can't arrest us, especially not them. Nobody will ever believe you."

Cortez says, "Maybe not at first. I'm putting this whole place under constant surveillance. I'm taping your every move. Sooner or later, I'll catch you doing something uh, supernatural, and then…"

_Mikey do something, _Phoebe orders telepathically.

"May I say something?" Michael asks. Cortez nods. "Your making a huge mistake," Prue squints her eyes and moves Darryl back a little bit. "Vase," Michael calls and aims towards Cortez. The vase shimmers in mid air and hits Cortez in the head knocking him out.

Darryl looks at Michael, "I think you've been through enough today, huh?"

Piper says "Thank you." Phoebe walks over to Darryl.

Phoebe says "Darryl, go, get out of here. We don't want you to take the fall for this."

Darryl says "No, it's okay."

Phoebe says "No, it's not. This is our problem. He wants to expose us, not you. Let us take care of this, please?"

"We've got it, Morris, thanks," Andy agrees with Phoebe.

Darryl says "If you need me, you know where to find me, huh?" Phoebe nods and turns to Cole. Darryl leaves the manor.

Cole says "It doesn't solve your problem. He's gonna wake up eventually. You've just bought yourself some time."

Leo says "Which is what you're gonna need, especially if you wanna save your…"

"Sister?" Phoebe concludes.

"Alright, so what do we do with him?" Prue asks.

Grams says "Well, what are you waiting for? Just write a spell. Get rid of him."

Phoebe says "Uh, get rid of him?"

Grams says "Well, you know what I mean. Dump him somewhere. Anywhere. With all the witches in this room, we oughta be able to do something with him. I mean, just start rhyming."

_Uh, take him back, take him away._

_Remove him now. Don't let him stay._

Grams gestures to Phoebe.

Phoebe says "Oh."

_We call the spirits to help undo_

_and send him off to… Timbuktu._

Cortez vanishes from the floor "Whoa. It worked." She says

Piper says "Timbuktu? You sent him to Timbuktu?"

"Phoebe…" Prue groans.

Phoebe says "All right, well, it was the only thing I could think of that rhymed with undo."

Cole says "Don't worry. Uh, I'll find him." Cole shimmers out.

Piper says "Okay, well this is way too much for me to handle. Way too much."

Patty says "Nobody can blame you for being angry, sweetie."

Piper says "Angry? Yeah, I'm angry. Um, I'm confused and you know what? This - this is just crazy. You cannot float in here after all these years and go, 'Oh gosh, I forgot, by the way, you've got a sister.' Especially not today of all days."

Patty says "I know it's a lot, sweetie. More than anybody should have to deal with, but you're going to have to deal with it the best way you know how. Learning about another sister... this is your, path. This is your destiny. Get angry at it, cry about it, but don't fight it. Or it'll consume you."

Grams says "Come on, Patty. The rest is up to them." Grams and Patty disappear.

"Did I ever mention how I hate surprises?" Prue asks sarcastically.

"Once or twice," Phoebe admits.

Piper, Prue Andy, Michael, Phoebe, Leo head downstairs.

Leo says "I can't sense where she is because she's technically not a witch yet."

Phoebe says "All right, so all we have to go on is that church that Mom mentioned and the nun."

"There's only one major catholic church in the area. It has to be it," Prue points out.

"I can call Father Austin. See if he knows a Sister Agnes," Andy offers.

"Perfect," Phoebe agrees.

Piper says "Okay, let's get one thing straight. I am only doing this to save her. I'm not remotely interested in strengthening...The Charmed Ones." Piper is cut off to find Paige waiting for them. The door is left open.

Paige says "I, the door was open. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here." Paige turns to leave but Phoebe stops her.

Phoebe says "No, no, no. No, no. We were just coming to look for you."

Paige says "You were?"

"In as noncreepy a way as possible," Prue adds. She narrows her eyes and closes the door.

Phoebe says "Yep. Come on in. Welcome. I'm Phoebe. And this is…"

Phoebe hooks her arm into Paige's and walks over to Piper and Leo, "Piper. I know. I've been to your club. Pretty great."

Piper says "Thank you."

"That is Prue, and her husband Andy, and our cousin Mikey," Piper explains shaking her hand.

Prue shakes Paige's hand as well. "It's nice to meet you," she offers with a slight smile.

"Sup?" Michael asks waving in her direction.

"And you are?" Piper asks.

"Paige. My name is Paige." Paige says.

Phoebe says "Hmm. Another P. Imagine that."

Piper says "Pleasure." Piper shakes Paige's hand as Prue stands next to Piper and Phoebe as a bright blue shines over the girls.

Paige says "Okay. What was that?"

Leo says "I think that means you're supposed to be here." The door slams open and a strong wind knocks Piper, Phoebe and Paige backwards while Prue disappears in a red flash and reappears next to Andy. Leo is knocked down on the stairs, and Michael and Andy shimmer out to behind the sisters. Shax materializes and walks closer. He is about to strike when Leo jumps on his back. "Run! Get upstairs!"

Piper says "Leo?!" Piper, Phoebe, and Paige run upstairs. Shax throws him off his back and Leo is knocked out. Shax then looks upstairs. Then to the remaining people.

Michael grabs Prue's hand and Andy grabs her other hand and they flame out.

**Attic**

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige enter and go to the Book, "What are we doing? What is that thing?" Paige asks.

Phoebe says "We'll explain later." Piper flips through the pages of the Book.

"Where's Prue?" Phoebe demands.

"Mikey!" Piper calls as flames begin to appear next to them. Paige jumps as the three figures become corporeal.

"Do you have the spell?" Prue asks, hurrying toward them.

Piper says "Yeah, here," Piper says and then glances at Paige "Okay, just say this spell out loud with us, okay?"

Paige says "Spells, what are you guys, witches?"

Phoebe says "And so are you. We hope."

"She is," Prue states.

Piper says "Well, we're about to find out."

The strong wind breaks through the attic door and Shax materializes. The girls recite the vanquishing spell.

The four sisters begin the spell

_Evil wind that blows,_

_That which forms below,_

_No longer may you dwell._

_Death takes you with this spell._

Shax moans in pain as he explodes, vanquished.

Phoebe says "It's not enough. Shax was just the messenger. We gotta get the Source."

Paige says "The Source of what?"

Piper says "Of all evil."

"You guys," Prue lectures with a look at Paige.

Paige says "What have you guys turned me into?" Paige turns and runs out the attic and out of the manor.

Piper says "Paige?"

Phoebe says "Wait." Piper and Phoebe start following.

"Wait for me," Prue calls.

"Careful with the stairs," Andy warns, rushing after them.

The demon from before whirls in, "You can never be safe," He says and whirls back out.

Everyone is at the kitchen table confronting Michael,

"Where were we?" Michael asks.

"Creating an evil within you, What exactly is this evil?" Jake asks

Prue paces back and forth, "Mikey I know you have theories,"

"Okay, well I cant be sure but I think the evil is, well, it could be, Rosaline," He explains

"Rosaline," Phoebe says standing up quickly.

"What makes you think this," Prue asks.

"This nightmare I have," Michael answers, "She's coming at me with a potion, then she throws it at me"

"Your mistaken trust me, if you'd created an evil in Rosaline I'd know it," Prue says.

"Then what is it what's the evil?" Michael asks

"Have you considered the man that has been stalking you this entire year, the one who's trying to hurt the people you care about, that this demon Max and the one that killed your mom, is the evil," Prue points out.

"It makes sense, he wanted you to lie…he wants you isolated and vulnerable," Jake explains

"But…for what purpose?" Piper asks.

"All I know is that they may want me to use the spell again to undo what I altered, but I cant…wont do it," Michael says

"I assume the spell is safe since its not in the book anymore," Jake says

"Yes of course it is," Michael says. "But if max and the other demon is the evil then why am I having these nightmares about Rosaline?"

"Michael, you and I both know that it is easy for Max to implant a subconscious thought," Prue explains

"Your right," Michael says "Maybe I was thinking to hard on something that won't even happen,"

"I'll take this up with the elders and Jared, maybe we can reach out to Max through other channels," Piper says. As they all leave and Michael and Phoebe flame to the attic to scry for the new witch.

**Basement**

Prue gets the spell from behind a shelf, "Luckily Jenny had seen where he'd hidden it," Prue says to Jake,

"I don't know how comfortable I feel not telling him," Jake explains.

"It's for his own safety, the less Michael knows about the whereabouts of the spell, the better it is for all of us," Prue says folding the spell and putting it into a Ziploc bag. "Take this and disappear,"

Jake opens up a bag, "I'd rather stay and help you guys with the demons after him,"

"We can't risk undoing what Michael did to restore the Power of Three," Prue says.

"Yes well, I suppose that wouldn't be to my particular advantage," Jake says.

"Nor mine, but that's not the point as you know," Prue says.

"I'll leave Jenny my research on the case for Andy, it's quite interesting," Jake says.

"We'll try to settle this between Michael and the demons after him," Prue says, "in the mean time you cannot communicate with any of us. The two demons will apparently stop at nothing to force Michael to use the forbidden spell again," Jake nods in understanding, "You can trust no one until I have astral projected to you,"


End file.
